


Cuddle Party

by rowanwrites



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Found Family, Gen, IPRE Crew | Starblaster Crew as Family, Magnus is bi, Seven Birds - Freeform, blupjeans, i love everyone one this crew so much, stolen century taagnus, this came to me in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanwrites/pseuds/rowanwrites
Summary: This crew is your family. It didn't start out that way, but you're no longer just the lonely journal keeper. You are as much a member of this family as anyone else on the Starblaster, and you love them all so much.(Your name is Lucretia. It's a nice, quiet evening with your crew.)
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Davenport & The Director | Lucretia, Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides & Merle Highchurch & Taako, Magnus Burnsides & The Director | Lucretia, Magnus Burnsides/Taako, The Director | Lucretia & Everyone, The Director | Lucretia & Lup, The Director | Lucretia & Taako
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Cuddle Party

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i'm only now writing my first TAZ fanfic! anyway i really hope you enjoy this little fluffy stolen century one shot

You check the shutter on your fantasy camera, the latest method you’ve found of documenting your journey across the planes. You’ve never seen anything like it, but Merle found it for you at a street festival and you think you finally have it figured out.

“Lup!” you call across the common area.

She looks up from where she’s leaning over a card table, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “What’s up, my lovely journalist?”

“Will you pose for a picture? I want to test out the fantasy camera that Merle brought me at the market last cycle.”

Lup bares her teeth in a toothy grin and hooks her arm through Barry’s at the elbow. “Barold, my man, what do you say?”

He flushes lightly and nods. “I guess we can try it out.”

You bite back a grin as she leads the flustered scientist over, slinging her arm over his shoulder and pulling him in. “Smile, Barold!”

The pair smiles as the shutter clicks, and you see a perfect image of them shoot gently out of the fantasy camera in your hands. You hold it out towards them, and Lup quickly plucks it from your hand.

“Sorry, Barold, I have to make sure you don’t use this as blackmail.”

“So... you won’t use it as blackmail either?” he asks hopefully.

She grins. “Oh no, I definitely will.”

He sighs. “That’s what I thought. Do with it as you will.”

“Oh, don’t worry babe. I will.”

“I don’t like that tone.”

“I don’t like the fact that you ignored me calling you babe,” she pouts.

He tries to hide the fact that he’s blushing furiously and replies, “You call everyone ‘babe,’ Lup. We’re all used to it by now.”

“Right, because you totally aren’t as red as the baller marinara I made yesterday,” Taako calls from across the room.

You laugh quietly. “Don’t be mean, Taako.”

“I’m not! Barold’s acting like a nerd about my dear sister and I’m just calling it as I see it.”

“Piss off, Taako,” Lup says. She turns towards Barry, a grin growing onto her face. “Any more friendly ribbing among friends and I think our resident nerd will explode.”

Barry, if possible, gets even redder and makes a mumbled excuse as he hurries out of the room. He’s stopped in the doorway by Magnus, who slings a massive arm around his shoulders and muscles him back into the room. “Alright, who teased him this time?”

You can’t help but pity Barry as he miserably slumps in Magnus’ grasp.

“The twins, who else?” Merle comments wryly from the table where he and Davenport are playing chess.

“Of course, I should’ve guessed.” He guides Barry to the long couch and sits him down. “So, Barry-”

“Barold,” Lup corrects, grinning.

“Of course, my mistake. Barold, what’s on your mind?”

“Can we uh… do this literally anywhere else, Magnus? Or- even better, not at all?”

Magnus grins. “No can do, my man. So, what’s got you all hot and bothered?”

Barry splutters, face turning bright red, and you go over to lift Magnus’ arm from around his shoulders. “Leave him alone, Magnus. We may know each other pretty well at this point, but we still get privacy.”

“You’re no fun, Lucy.”

“My name is Lucretia, Taako.”

“But that’s so hard to say,” he whines. “Three whole syllables?”

“Should I start calling you Koko then? It’s easier to remember,” you tease.

He pretends to think for a moment. “You know, that has a nice ring to it, maybe that’s what I’ll-.”

He’s cut off by a pillow that hits him square in the mouth and bounces off to softly hit you upside the head. It drops to reveal a slightly guilty Lup clutching the throw. “Sorry Luce, didn’t mean to catch you with that.”

“Don’t worry about it.” You’re about to walk away when a different pillow knocks Lup off balance and reveals Magnus, leaning over the back of the couch and smiling gleefully. “Oh, we’re doing this again. Okay.”

“Why’d you hit Lup?” Barry protests.

“She hit Lucretia!”

“Well, how about this?” He reaches for a pillow and smacks Magnus, doing nothing but opening himself to the counter attack that sends him tumbling off of the couch.

Davenport looks at you from across the room. “Should… we get involved with this?”

“Aw, let them be,” Merle interjects. “Let them have their fun. Plus, it’ll be fun to see how Maggie gets beaten up this time.”

“I have an idea!” Taako says, on the far side of the room after rolling away quietly. “Abraca-fuck-you!”

Lup and Magnus burst out laughing. “My dearest brother, what does that even- mph!” She is silenced by a pillow-toting mage hand that slams into her mouth. “That’s how it’s gonna be, huh?”

He smirks and walks up to her. “Bring it, sister.”

Barry and Magnus back away and you sigh, casting a shield spell around the siblings, who both have their wands drawn.

“That’s not fair!” Taako protests, “her spells always ricochet!”

“Maybe you should use better magic, like I do,” she teases.

“Oh, it’s on now!”

The spells they use are unidentifiable as they light up the bubble in a technicolour display that takes your breath away.

“We should have them do this more often,” Magnus mutters to Merle.

“Do you know how many spell slots that would waste?”

“What the hell’s a spell slot?”

You notice a crack form in the shield then another, and cut their conversation off as you yell, “Duel’s over, my shield’s going to fall!”

They immediately cease fire, and Lup smirks lazily as the bubble falls. “Aren’t these shields supposed to be impenetrable or something?”

“Or something.”

Merle walks up to them. “Alright, whose ass needs to be healed first?”

“I’d say Taako,” Lup boasts. “I think he pissed himself.”

“Is that what your water spell was for? Screw you, Lulu.”

She laughs as Merle toddles from her to her brother, healing both of them quickly.

“Good fight, ‘Ko.”

“Right back at you, Lulu.”

They collapse on the couch in unison, and you smile at the sight.

“Move over, you two,” Magnus orders. “I was there first.”

“Hmm, I don’t really feel like it right now,” Taako says. “Lup?”

“I’m pretty tired,” she agrees, smirking. “That was quite a duel.”

“You guys know you don’t have to make everything into a duel.”

“Only one of us is a guy,” Lup reminds him lightly.

“Right, sorry Lup.”

“Don’t worry about it. Besides,” she continues, “you can just say you’re jealous we can do magic.”

“I’m not jealous! I’m always the one who has to save your asses and I can’t do magic.”

“Yeah, right,” Taako scoffs. “You really think you’re the most powerful one when I can make fire with my mind.”

“Dude, your AC is like eleven.”

“What the hell is an AC?” Merle pipes up.

“Doesn’t matter. I’m just saying that magic boy-”

“Magic man.”

“-over there can’t take a hit, unlike me.”

“I can take a hit!”

“And stay standing.”

“...Nevermind.”

Lup snorts. “Give it a rest, brother dear. He still can’t do magic.”

Magnus crosses his arms. “Magic won’t save you from me squashing you if both of you don’t get up right now.”

They oblige, scrambling off the cushions right before he crushes them both under his weight. You roll your eyes. “Magnus, let’s not kill our wizards before the Hunger gets here.”

“Sure thing, Lucretia,” he mumbles into the couch.

The wind is knocked out of him as Taako flops back on top of him, immediately followed by Lup. “I’m not a chair, you two.”

“Well you’re taking up the whole couch, big guy, so right now you are.”

“Fair enough.”

Merle waddles over to the pile on the couch. “Are we doing a cuddle party?”

“Of course he would want it to be a party,” Taako mumbles.

“Well, he does have two thousand party points,” Magnus replies.

Taako sighs. “Sure, my man. Let’s do a cuddle party.”

“Yeah!”

Barry clears his throat. “Is everyone invited to the cuddle party?”

“Hell yeah, Barold,” Lup confirms.

You grin. “There needs to be some rearranging if this is going to be a cuddle party. I don’t think the twins can handle having four people on top of them.”

Magnus shoves them off of him. “Who’s next? I’m on the bottom, I assume.”

“Oh honey, we know you’re a bottom.”

You choke, while Magnus looks quizzically at Taako. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing. I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

Lup snickers into her hand as Barry and Magnus exchange confused glances. “Uh… I guess I go next,” Barry offers.

He plops himself on top of Magnus, and Lup immediately wraps herself in a blanket and lays on top of him, with Taako quickly curling around her. The Umbra Staff rests on his hip, partially digging into his side, and you’re sure that can’t be comfortable.

You walk over to them quietly and gently tap him on the shoulder. “Do you want me to take this? It looks uncomfortable.”

He tenses up for a moment, then smiles at you. “Sure, thanks Lucy.”

You smile and don’t bother correcting him on your name. Davenport finally stands up from the gaming table behind you.

“Coming to join us, Capenport?”

“Uh… is there any space there, Magnus?”

“I am the bear, Cap. There’s always space somewhere.”

Taako snorts. “You’re not a bear, big guy. If you were, we would already be fucking.”

Magnus looks confused and you look away so he doesn’t see you choking. “What?”

“I’ll tell you when you’re older,” he snickers.

Magnus rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Cap, you can go wherever you want, my man. Plenty of space.”

“Alright then.” Davenport walks over hesitantly before sitting curled up on Magnus’ legs and leaning against the twins. “Everyone still comfortable?”

“You’re good, my man,” Taako confirms.

“Merle?” Barry questions. “You gonna join us?”

“Uh, sure, bud!” He sets his bible down on the chair he had been sitting on and clambers up the stack of his crewmates until he’s sitting on the twins. “Now I’m the captain, Dav!”

“I don’t think that’s how that works, Merle.”

“Just say I’m the captain and I will be!”

“I will not say that.”

“Fine, spoilsport,” he grumbles.

Lup glances over at you as you stand and watch the shenaniganry of your family, a soft smile painted on your face. “Lucretia? Were you planning on joining us, or just standing there?”

“I have some writing to do, I was thinking of heading back to my room,” you begin, but Merle cuts you off.

“Don’t leave me here with these young folks!”

“Merle, at this point, we’re all at least one hundred years old.”

He rolls his eyes. “I know that, but you’re the only mature one on this crew, besides myself of course.”

Magnus snorts. “Right, because you’re the most mature one on this ship.”

“I am!”

“Get back to me when you don’t laugh at dick jokes, old man.”

Lup smiles. “You have to admit they’re funny.”

“Oh, I know they’re funny. I’m not the one claiming to be mature.”

“Hey, at least you’re self aware,” Taako points out.

“So important,” Davenport chimes in.

“Anyway,” Lup butts in, drawing out the word as she turns to look at you again, “you coming? You can write if you want, we’ll try not to move a lot.”

You smile. “I’m not positive you all are capable of not moving.”

“Please, Lucy?” Taako whines.

“Never thought I’d see you beg,” Magnus comments.

“That’s because you aren’t a bear,” he smirks.

“Are you ever going to explain yourself?”

“Probably not.”

A small laugh escapes your mouth and the group looks over at you expectantly. You sigh, before rolling your eyes goodnaturedly and grinning. “Fine, I’ll come. I don’t think there’s any room on the couch, though.”

“Not if you want to write, Sister Sue.”

“Does that mean anything or are you just making stuff up, old man?”

“Take a guess, i’morko,” Taako throws out.

“What did you just call me? That… wasn’t common.”

You pick up your journal and walk over to the pile of crewmates. “It means ‘the bear’ in Elvish.”

He looks absolutely delighted. “Sick!”

“Very.”

“I am… I’morko!”

Merle yelps as the stack below him wobbles dangerously, and Taako scowls. “Magnus, if you try to flex one more time I’m going to kill you.”

He stills instantly. “Sorry Taak.”

“You’d better be.”

“Yeah,” Merle grumbles from his perch on the twins’ backs, “try not throwing me onto the floor, if you’d be so kind.”

“Sorry, my bad man.”

You shake your head, roll your eyes one more time, and sit on the floor, leaning against the couch and your family on it. “You are all ridiculous.”

It doesn’t take long for you to hear Magnus’ soft snores over the scribbling of your pen, and when you look back quietly, Lup, Merle, and Davenport are fast asleep as well. Barry shoots you a panicked look, arms cradling Lup’s lithe form, and you just offer him a soft smile. He smiles gratefully when you don’t tease him, and looks contentedly at her head resting on his chest.

Taako doesn’t acknowledge your glance towards him, as occupied as he is staring at Magnus, whose gently closed eyes flutter slightly every now and then. You know he sees you watching him, and it shows that he doesn’t stop looking at him. It means that Taako trusts you enough to let you see that his arm is reaching down to intertwine his hand with Magnus’, and to let you notice how Magnus hums happily in return.

You turn back around and rest your back on the couch again, settling comfortably to write about the people you love. You think you won’t write about this one. This is a moment best kept private, you think.


End file.
